A magnetic memory that records information using a magnetic domain structure in a magnetic nanowire has been proposed. Recently, it has been demonstrated by experiments that the position of a magnetic domain wall can be changed by a current. As a result, it is expected that a magnetic memory that uses a magnetic nanowire be made. A magnetic domain wall means a boundary between adjacent magnetic domains having different magnetization directions.
However, as information in magnetic nanowires (that is expressed by magnetic domain walls or magnetic domains) is implemented more densely, the power consumption due to the drive current of the magnetic domain walls thereby increases. For example, if information should be stored in an LSI at a high density, it is inevitable that an improvement in the speed of inputting and outputting information be required. When the improvement in the speed of inputting and outputting information should be realized by a parallel operation of magnetic nanowires, the power consumption increases as the number of magnetic nanowires that operate in parallel increases.